


Some time alone

by Mira_Ceti_the_changing_star



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Cock Slut, Dom Park Seonghwa, M/M, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Soft Park Seonghwa, Sub Kang Yeosang, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Ceti_the_changing_star/pseuds/Mira_Ceti_the_changing_star
Summary: Yeosang and Seonghwa have some time alone at the dorm and they make the best out of it.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Some time alone

The day started normally, it was their day off so the rest of the the members decided to go out, Seonghwa and Yeosang opposed to this idea and decided to spend some time together in the dorm. When evening came and they were left alone that's when the fun began. Seonghwa pinned Yeosang to the wall and started kissing him hungrily, his right hand went straight for his crotch palming him slightly, it didn't take long for Yeosang to get hard, thrusting his hip forward hungrily which made Seonghwa pin him even harder. "Baby boy is getting impatient? You better listen to what I tell you bitch or else there will be heavy punishment, understood?" That made a spark of arousal go through him, he immediately answered "Yes sir". Seonghwa picked him up and threw him on the bed pulling his pants and boxers down, he slided down and took his cock into his mouth sucking him like his life depended on it, he did it for couple minutes and then switched to his fist instead, he sucked his collarbone leaving marks everywhere. Seonghwa looked at his baby, his pretty cock glistening in pre cum, his hips going up and down like he's a bitch in heat as he fucked his fist, his collarbone and chest covered in hickeys, his sweet voice moaning so beautifully, he would look even better with a cock in his mouth was the only thought in his head at that moment, so that's exactly what he did. He took of his pants and quickly stuffed Yeosang lips with his hard cock not waiting for the boy to adjust, whore like him should be able to take it whether he liked it or not. When the tip hit the back of his throat it was pure extazy for Seonghwa, he was thrusting ruthlessly into this bitch mouth, at the same time he was fucking him open with his fingers, hitting his prostate dead on, he didn't care how many times the boy will come until he finally fucks him, that wasn't his problem. Yeosang started choking on his length, there were tears in his eyes and that was a sign to speed up, he was so fucking close to his sweet release, the boy definitely knew what to do with his mouth, he was trained after all. Seonghwa came with a grunt. "Swallow it all whore, don't even dare spitting it out worthless fuck toy" he also crooked his fingers to hit his prostate even better making him cry in pleasure, "please sir please fuck me, I was a good boy, please stuck your dick in me!" And who could say no to that? Definitely not Seonghwa, he took his fingers out and immediately bottomed out making yeosang yelp in suprise. "I know you like the burning so I didn't use any lube, tell me how good is daddy making you feel?" He snapped his hips harder with every word "so so good daddy, I love it, please destroy me, make me forget my own name" he obviously needed to grand his slut wish, at this point he was pounding merciless, his bitch moans were driving him crazy, Yeosang's eyes were screwed shut, his lips were wide open spilling small moans out, he kissed him desperately as he felt the familiar warmth, the boy came first painting their chests white, his tight hole clenching even more made Seonghwa see stars, he filled the boy to the brim and rode his orgasm out collapsing right after, "Was that good baby, I wasn't too rough, right?" Yeosang turned his head into his direction, small smile on his lips "The best, you always make me feel so good and the amount of roughness was just right but please clean me up right now, I can't really move" Seonghwa chuckled and went to the bathroom, he grabbed wet towel, "Go to sleep Sangie, I will take care of you, I love you" and with that Yeosang closed his eyes and went to sleep, quiet I love you too on his tongue. Seonghwa couldn't wait for the next time they're alone, he already bought a suprise for his baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lowkey ashamed, it's my first fic and first smut, why did I do it?  
> Well if you read it thank you very much, I hope you liked it even a little bit and I might be back soon with something more kinky. Hopefully see you next time.


End file.
